Belladonna Family Home
The Belladonna Family home is located in Kuo Kuana on the island of Menagerie and is first seen in "Menagerie". It is the home of the chieftain of Menagerie, Ghira Belladonna, and his family. In "True Colors", Blake sets the house on fire in a fight against Ilia Amitola. Appearance The home is a very large, multilevel house with wooden siding and brown roof tiles. It is located at the end of the main road going through Kuo Kuana. The road leads over a hill that reveals a wide view of the surrounding houses and the house separated by trees. The house has a large forecourt in front, that can also double as a meeting place where the chieftain can hold meetings and give speeches. Inside Most of the walls throughout the house are made of wood of varying shades of brown, and in most rooms, the floor is also wood. It has high ceilings and large doors. A common decoration is marbled green pillars, portions of which are semi-transparent, and the base of each is brown. The family keeps a lot of house plants throughout the home. Entrance Hall The floor is a light-colored wood, and the walls are made of two materials - dull, brown wood for the bottom half and cream-colored plaster for the top half. Around the room at the midway point of the wall is a plant bed with wood lattice rails, filled with a variety of leafy plants, including maroon flowers. A smooth black couch sits in front of windows on each side of the room. There are four medium, black plant pots with leafy plants situated around the room. In the middle of the floor is a very large rug - pale pink in the middle and dull gold around the edges. The upper wall has narrow windows, and above the door on the upper wall is a triangular window. At each corner of the room, within the bounds of the plant bed, stands a marbled green pillar. Dining Room The dining room is a large, circular room with only a small, low-sitting square table in the center. There are four mats for seats. The walls are a cream-colored plaster. The center of the floor is a marbled cream color, with a marbled white ring around it, and the outermost ring is a warm, dark brown. There are marbled green pillars situated around the room on the floor's white ring. In the walls around the room are windows of varying sizes and shapes, some above the floor and some starting at the floor, with wooden frames. There appear to be leafy plants hanging from the ceiling, which has a circular skylight. Ghira's Study Ghira's study is on an upper floor, accessible via a balcony through a sliding glass door. The walls and flooring are wooden, and bookshelves line nearly every wall. Ghira's desk is sectioned off from the main space of the room, on a marble floor two steps up from the rest of the room. On the wall behind the desk is a painting of the view of Kuo Kuana from the Belladonna home's front door, framed behind glass. On either side of the desk is a potted plant. The main area of the study has an oversized coffee table, around which is a smooth couch and two loveseats. Beneath this furniture set is a rug - dull green around the edges and a much lighter, paler green in the middle. Hanging from the ceiling are potted plants with small, red flowers, and on either side of the room is a marbled green pillar. On the opposite wall from the desk is a wooden door. To the right of the door is a painting of an ocean with tropical hills silhouetted in the distance, all of which is mostly shades of red from a sunset. Hallway There is a hallway somewhere inside the house that appears to wrap around three of a room's walls. The floor is wooden, it has yellow rugs and is furnished with similar tables and seating to the meeting room. The tables are covered in green cloth with candle settings on top. There are a few bookshelves, and paintings and cloths are placed on the walls. Meeting Room The meeting room comprises two stories of space. There is an upper walkway wrapped around the room with doors leading out and a few bookshelves spaced around. There are pillars spaced about as well, but unlike those in the rest of the house, they are dark green in color. Above the upper walkway is a level of support for various plants also wrapped around the walls. The ceiling is made of darker wood with crossing beams. Much of the floor space is open, and long desks with multiple chairs surround a small stage. To the left of the stage is a picture of the Belladonna house, and many other pictures are on the walls. Outside A large concrete walkway leads up to the house and surrounds it. To either side of the porch is a concrete square, surrounded on three sides by plant beds with shrubs growing from them. The sides of the porch roof have potted plants hanging from them, and wooden beams along the walls have mossy plant life growing at the top of them. The Belladonna home has its own lot with plenty of space and trees, whereas the houses around it are bunched haphazardly together. Balcony There is a furnished wooden balcony on an upper floor of the house. One of the rooms leading to it is Ghira's study. Along the edges of the balcony are wooden railings. The floor has a pale yellow rug with dark blue, loosely zigzagging lines along the edge nearest the railing. To the left of the sliding glass door leading to Ghira's study is a wooden platform with a small flower bed containing a leafy plant with maroon flowers and a pair of tall, white candles. To the left of this platform is a dull brown couch. To the left of the couch and the right of the flower bed, large wooden birdcages hang from the roof. History Following when Ghira Belladonna settled with Kali in Menagerie as chieftain, the city of Kuo Kuana gifted the two the Belladonna home. The house is first seen in "Menagerie" when Blake and Sun arrive in Kuo Kuana. Blake reluctantly walks to the door as she hasn't seen her parents in a long time. She is greeted by Kali and the Ghira. Sun and Blake live in the house for the next months. The front of the house is the setting for Ghira to give his speech to the Faunus of Menagerie in "Unforeseen Complications". In "Alone Together" the house is attacked by Corsac and Fennec Albain and their White Fang soldiers and they fight Ghira, Kali and the Menagerie Guard stationed there. In "True Colors", Blake sets the house on fire in a fight against Ilia Amitola. The attacking faction is defeated and incarcerated by the authorities. Residents Current Former Category:Landmarks Category:Menagerie Category:Kuo Kuana Category:Geographic Locations